Sabretooth (X-Men Movies)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Sabretooth from the X-Men film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Sabretooth (Marvel). Sabretooth (real name: Victor Creed) is a recurring antagonist of the X-Men film series, serving as a supporting antagonist in X-Men and the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. He is Wolverine's brother and archenemy. He was played by Tyler Mane in the first X-Men movie, who portrayed Michael Myers in the 2007 remake of Halloween and by Liev Schreiber in the prequel, who also portrayed Stu Wargle in Phantoms, Ray Donovan in the series of the same name, Ted Winter in Salt, Colonel Alexander Vosch in The 5th Wave, and voiced the Storm King in My Little Pony: The Movie and Kingpin in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. History ''X-Men Origin: Wolverine'' In the movie X-Men Origins: Wolverine, he is Wolverine's older brother and the secondary antagonist who turned supporting protagonist and later the anti-hero of the film and was portrayed by Liev Schreiber. He and Wolverine have been together, taking care of each other and have been in every American war due to their ability of accelerating healing factor. Sabretooth's story is somewhat similar and somewhat different to Wolverine's story. They both were in the same team lead by William Stryker. The members were Agent Zero, Fred Dukes, AKA Blob Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool, John Wraith, and Chris Bradley AKA Bolt, now deceased. However in every war he slowly begin enjoying killing people. Six years after Wolverine leaves the team he begins to kill and kidnapping other mutants under the command of Stryker. He then "kills" Logan's girlfriend Kayla Silverfox in order to provoke him into accepting Styker's treatment so he can properly fight Victor. In the end Wolverine and Sabretooth team up to take down Weapon XI aka Deadpool. ''X-Men'' While out on his own, Sabretooth became Magneto's right-hand and a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants, however he doesn't have much to say and there's no back story. All he mostly does is growl at everyone, mostly at Toad. He and Wolverine had a fight on top of the Statue of Liberty. With the powers of Cyclops and Jean Grey they blasted Sabretooth through the Statue of Liberty and fell right through a security boat. He is confirmed to have survived the fall, but has not been seen since. A possible explanation for his failure to properly recognize Wolverine is that he had become so feral by this point that he lost his memory, though since the "Origins" film was released after "X-Men", the writers probably hadn't thought of it yet. Gallery Young_Sabretooth.jpeg|A young Sabretooth. Jamesvictor.jpeg|A young Sabretooth and Wolverine leave home together. Sabretooth.jpg|Sabretooth's evil grin. Sabretooth snarls.png|Sabretooth snarling. Victor Creed (Earth-10005) 002.JPG Trivia *This incarnation is of Sabretooth is similar to Dog Logan, although, in the original comics, both he and Dog Logan are separate characters. *X-24 in the 2017 movie Logan has a similar hairstyle and wears a similar dark overcoat to Sabretooth's in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Navigation Category:Ferals Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Traitor Category:Pawns Category:Assassins Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Archenemy Category:Marvel Villains Category:On & Off Category:Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:One-Man Army Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Honorable Category:Obsessed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Game Bosses Category:Mutants Category:Nemesis Category:Tragic Category:Barbarian Category:Mutilators Category:Arrogant Category:Inconclusive Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Related to Hero Category:Provoker Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Sophisticated Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Vengeful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Delusional Category:Stalkers Category:Rivals